Get Out of my Bathroom!
by ray-ray021594
Summary: Grissom, Catherine and one bathroom, something's bound to happen. If you wanna know what, read and find out. Warning: Boredom fic! Please R&R! :


**Alright let's clear this up, I don't own any of the characters. Yes, I know, it's a shock. And I award this fic with a K rating. Okay, Gil and Cath are in a bathroom and someone is kicking someone out. I know you're thinking, "oookkaaayyy." BUT…and this is the really big BUT it was a boredom fic and I'm me so I can get away with it. :P**

* * *

"I can't believe it…we're done," said Catherine Willows as she and Gil Grissom stood in the living room of Catherine's house. They had just spent the last few hours driving to Gil's apartment, loading boxes and unpacking all of Gil's stuff into Catherine's house that is now officially theirs.

Gil turned and looked at his girlfriend, "Me neither."

"Oh, Gil this is gonna be so great."

He picked her up and hugged her, making her squeal and her carried her to their bedroom, tripping over the empty boxes as he does.

---

The next morning Catherine woke up, expecting to be wrapped in Gil's arms. She wasn't, Gil wasn't there. And then she heard the shower water running and realized where he was. She got out of bed slowly made her way to the bathroom. She walked in, still half asleep, rubbing her eyes. The second she saw herself in the mirror she let out a yelp. Her hair was standing up in a way she didn't know was possible.

She continued to look at herself, making funny faces as she did. "Wow. We have got some serious work to do my friend," she said to her reflection.

She turned the tap on but no water came out.

Gil started singing "Beautiful Girls" in the shower.

"Yo, Gil, get out of the shower, you're using up all the water!" she yelled at him over the loud noise of the water.

"Too bad, you snooze, you loose," Gil challenged.

Catherine stomped over to the toilet and flushed it. Gil screamed as the hot water was replaced by cold. "Who's the loser now?" Catherine laughed to herself.

"Okay Cath! It's on!"

"Oh yeah and so is this," she turned the tapes on. She walked over to the toilet again and flushed it over and over again, each time making Gil scream.

After a while, all the water switched off and Gil, from inside the shower, grabbed his bathrobe, and stepped out of the shower with soap suds on his head. "This is all your fault," he said, pointing to his head. "How am I supposed to rinse and repeat?"

---

Catherine walked into Grissom's office to find him sitting at his desk, scratching his head.

She closed the door behind her and continued to stare at him, "What…are you doing?" she asked.

Grissom turned around and looked at her, "Because of you I couldn't rinse the shampoo out of my head and now it's super shiny." He tipped his head forward to show Catherine what he meant.

Catherine stared at him for a while, burst out laughing while taking her seat at his desk.

"It's not funny Catherine."

"Actually Gil, it is pretty funny," Catherine said continuing to laugh.

---

A couple of days went by as Catherine and Gil tried to adjust to sharing a bathroom. Well…they were trying.

Catherine walked into the bathroom to find Gil with a shower cap on his head, tweezers in his hand and looking up his nose.

"MY EYES!!!" Catherine screamed, covering her eyes with her hands. Gil turned around and looked at her. She uncovered her eyes, "What have you done to my bathroom?"

"Just a little reorganization. My shaving stuff, in this fancy new holder," Gil said, indicating to one of Catherine's bras hooked on the towel railing and window latch with Gil's shaving cream in the one cup and his razor in the other.

"You're using one of my bras!?"

"Actually I'm using two of your bras. The other one's holding up my hair stuff," Gil said, pulling back to revile another one of Catherine's bras with his comb, shampoo and other hair things.

Catherine stared at him and Gil went back to looking up his nose. He pulled out a nose hair, "Huh…I finally got you Bob," he said looking at the hair on the tweezers.

"Bob?" Catherine said, disgusted and her face screwing up. Grissom looked at her like nothing about that was abnormal. "You name your nose hairs?"

Gil shook his head. "Just the really tough ones."

---

Catherine walked into the bathroom and Gil's clothes and boxers were lying all over the place. There were shirts hanging on the shower railing and socks hanging off the light. Catherine bends down to start putting the clothes in the laundry basket. She pulls his shirt off the railing and a pile of clothes fall onto her. She screams and stuffs them into the basket.

---

Later that night Catherine is in the bathroom brushing her teeth for work when Gil walks in. He silently indicates to her to move over and they brush their teeth in silence. Catherine spits and doesn't give Gil any room.

"Excuse me Cath." She turns around, gives him a look and carries on brushing her teeth. "I have to spit." He tries to move her out the way.

"Well so do I."

---

So after about a month of fighting for the bathroom they finally came up with a solution. But the more I think about it the more I think that maybe, just maybe, this was all Catherine's idea.

---

Catherine was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, all by herself, Grissom wasn't there to push her out of the way.

But where was dear Gil Grissom you ask???

---

"Cath???" whined Grissom as he continued to brush his teeth.

"What Gil?" Catherine asked from the bathroom.

"I hate it here. My toothbrush smells like a carrot."

"Too bad Gil, you complain about _my_ bathroom, you're not gonna be in _my_ bathroom."

Grissom spat into the kitchen sink and walked into the bedroom, staring at Catherine brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

Catherine finished in the bathroom, switched off the light and threw her arms around Grissom's neck. "Hey, maybe in a few weeks you can come back into _my _bathroom. Now kiss me carrot boy."

He bent down and kissed her.

**

* * *

I warned you it should be the poster child for boredom fics. The idea just sorta popped into my head at…school! Don't ask. :) I'd love reviews, you know that, just tell me what you think please. :-D**


End file.
